


Kink Shaming the Universe

by leafyxthiefy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And accidentally texts the wrong number, Chatting & Messaging, Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Keith gets a new phone, Keith is clueless, M/M, Mystery Crush, New phone who dis, Nokia Jokes, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Selfies, be prepared to be frustrated with Keith and Shiro, beautiful dumb boys, chat fic, despite the title there is no kinks, emojis involved, lance is a little shit, over the phone friendship, over the phone relationship, shiro is clueless, text fic, they were necessary and intentional i swear, tons of typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafyxthiefy/pseuds/leafyxthiefy
Summary: One day, Lance decides that Keith needs a new phone. So he, as Keith's best friend in the whole wide world, takes care of the old problem. Now armed with a new phone, Keith sends a series of texts that accidentally end up in the wrong hands. Despite the fact that Keith sent some particularly angry words towards the stranger, they are able to become friends and Keith soon comes to consider him a friend.~Now with a Russian Translation!!!~





	1. Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo. I meant to finish this like literally a month ago in time for the Keith Birthday Baby Bang. But things got in the way and then I ended up conflicted about some ideas. I ended up rethinking things and, welp this was written.  
> I am very happy how this turned out, even with the rocky start though, and I hope you like it as well.  
> Also huge thanks to the mod for hosting this event, and to my lovely partner T^T/ thank you for putting up with me for this long!!! And finally my beta reader Abyssiniana love you all!~  
> Please show my artist partner all the love in the world at her tumblr: parslynne.tumblr
> 
> Happy [super] belated Birthday Keith o(〃＾▽＾〃)o ♥
> 
>  
> 
> **Guys!! Someone translated this work in Russian, if you're more comfortable reading it as such, follow this link:**  
> [Read Here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7686659)

**[March 8]**

_**+1 (53-48) 456-4263** _

_You Jerk [1:43pm]_  
_i hate tou! [1:43pm]  
_ _You* [1:44pm]_

 Keith's fingers hovered over the unblemished screen of his brand new phone. There were so many threats that he wanted to fire off to his supposed best friend, but luckily for Lance, Keith was too mad to type properly. If it wasn't for the fact that Keith knew without a shred of uncertainty that he would be mocked for those angry typos he would have continued to spam his friend.

However, before he could fully contemplate the decision of risking the texts, three little ellipses came to life at the bottom of his screen.

_**+1 (82-52) 744-7476**  
__Excuse me? [1:45pm]_  

Keith sneered and typed back, relying entirely on his autocorrect to catch any and all mistakes. 

__**+1 (53-48) 456-4263**  
_TF no [1:46pm]_  
_Why would I excuse you [1:46pm]_  
_You do this all he fucking time! [1:47pm]  
_ _So u know what fuck it and fuck you too_ _[1:47pm]_

 Had Keith not bought the phone in his hands a mere twenty minutes ago, he wouldn't have thought twice about introducing it to the brick wall of his apartment. Then again, had Lance not ruined his last phone, Keith wouldn't have a need to text him angrily.

The three ellipses returned to Keith's screen only to disappear and reappear again moments later. It was unusual for Lance to rethink his messages, the Cuban boy had no sense of a social filter. And there was no way in Hell that Keith would think his friend was thinking of a way to apologize.

__**+1 (82-52) 744-7476**  
_Well then… um I feel like I should apologize_  
_for whoever these are meant for [1:50pm]_  
_But I'm so sorry, I think you have the  
__wrong number [1:51pm]_  

Keith snorted as he read the texts. Of course Lance would play that card, as if Keith was seriously stupid enough to text a random number. Did Lance honestly think that Keith would have forgotten the phone number Lance had used ever since their sophomore year in high school? Nice try, Lance. 

__**+1 (53-48) 456-4263**  
_Stop being an idiot [1:52pm]  
_ _Why do I even talk to you anymore [1:52pm]_

 

__**+1 (82-52) 744-7476**  
_Woah okay [1:54pm]_  
_Okay look, I'm sorry, if you want to talk this_  
_out later I can, but I have a class in a few_  
_seconds. [1:54pm]_  
_I uh I'll ttyl if you want to vent, but you really_  
_do have the wrong number [1:54pm]_  
_I don't know the whole situation, but I do_  
_hope you and your friend are able to  
_ _patch this up [1:55pm]_

Keith swallowed as he read the last series of texts. There were no typos, no lol's, no emojis—text based or otherwise.

_Fuck._

Mortification clawed up Keith's throat, threatening to choke and take him to an early grave. Had Keith seriously just texted a random number? Or was Lance really messing with him?

It had to be, right? 

_**+1 (53-48) 456-4263**  
_ _Pidge? [1:57pm]_

_**Pidge**  
__yo [1:59pm]_  

_**+1 (53-48) 456-4263**  
_ _What's Lance's number? [2:00pm]_

__**Pidge**  
_Same as it's always been, I take it you didn't_  
_back-up your phone before the incident? [2:00pm]_  
_Keith that back-up app is installed exactly_  
_for this reason, but here you go. [2:00pm]_  
_+1 (82-52) 744-7472_ _[2:01pm]  
__Try not to kill him. [2:01pm]_  

__**Keith**  
_No promises [2:01pm]  
_ _Thanks tho 3 [2:02pm]_

Keith scrambled with a pen and paper until his shaking hands were able to write the number down. Keith stared at the two nearly identical numbers until his eyes burned and his phone's screen timed out. He had fucked up. Keith had swapped out a single number when typing out Lance's number,  _one._  Keith had majorly messed up and tore into the throat of a stranger.

And worst of all, the person who Keith had textually assaulted had been so nice about it.

That little fact made anger boil over his embarrassment for a moment before it returned in a vicious cycle of self-deprecation and shame. 

* * *

When Keith's phone chimed with a new message again later that day the last thing the art student wanted to do was check who the sender of the text was. Unfortunately, his morbid curiosity won him over and Keith woke his phone only for his stomach to fall into a never ending void.

It was the same person he had mistaken for Lance earlier. However, before Keith could read the message preview his phone chimed with yet another new message.

Keith was faced with two options then, give in to his curiosity and open the texts or to ignore the stranger. Perhaps it was for the best if he just deleted the texts and ignored any other contact from the other person. Keith didn't know them, so he had no obligation to look at the texts and much less reply to them, right?

Still, Keith found himself opening the messenger app and paused, eyebrows furrowing at the texts.

__**+1 (82-52) 744-7476**  
_Hey I'm sorry, I woulda been back sooner,_  
_bit the lecture turned out to be longer_  
_than usual [4:48pm]_  
_But* You'll have to excuse my typos, I try_  
_to catch most of them but sometimes im_  
_not that good, anyway you alright over  
_ _there? If u wanna vent I can listen [4:50pm]_

An open invitation to spill his grief out to some stranger was the last thing that Keith was expecting to get in return for his mistake from earlier that afternoon.

Keith eyed the text on his screen with trepidation. He was still pretty upset with Lance, so could it really hurt for him to pour out his anger with a stranger?

Shrugging off any lingering doubts after a few internal debates, Keith replied. 

__**Keith**  
_Sorry to hear about the lecture [4:54pm]_  
_And thanks for u know… I was a dick im sorry_ _[4:54pm]_  
_Ngl im upset, but that much you know already, i_  
_thought i was dealing with a friend nad went_  
_off on u [4:55pm]  
_ _And* [4:55pm]_

__**+1 (82-52) 744-7476**  
_Na, don't worry about it. I figured [4:57pm]_  
_But hey its ok don't apologize for being_  
_upset, happens to all of us [4:57pm]_  
_So want to let off some steam? If not its  
__cool [4:58pm]_  

_**Keith**  
_ _How are you so okay with all of this? [5:01pm]_

__**+1 (82-52) 744-7476**  
_Everyone deserves to have their voice heard [5:03pm]_  
_And u sounded pretty upset so if I can help  
_ _someone in a tough time, I try u know [5:03pm]_

Keith smiled as he read that last message and gave into his need to rant about his best friend and to trust the stranger on the other end. 

__**Keith**  
_Fair enough [5:05pm]_  
_Okay, so some backgrounf info, I have this_  
_friend who is (according to him) my best friend,_  
_though tbh he can only hold that title because_  
_he's known me longest, and cuz he puts up with_  
_my bullshit u know that tupe of friend [1/3]_ _[5:06pm]_  
_anyway, somehow this dipshit got it into his_  
_head that o needed a new phone. so_  
_instead of talking to me like a fucking normal_  
_person hetakes it upon himself to ruin my_  
_my last ohone by 'accidentally' dropping it_  
_into a toilet and before you tell me that_  
' _hey that might have been a real accident'_  
_then tell me why the actual flying fuck did_  
_[2/3] [5:08pm]_  
_He flush the toiler? Like who does that? He_  
_does and THEN he has the audacity to laugh_  
_at his 'accident' so there goes my phone and_  
_iterally everything I had in it i never registered_  
_it into the backup feature it has because never_  
_in my head did i once think, hey I should back_  
_everything up becayse I have a moron for a_  
_friend [3/3] [5:11pm]_  
_So fast forward to today, I got a new phone,_  
_no contacts, i thought i had the right number_  
_when i sent those texts earlier, but I got one  
__number wrong and welp here we r [5:12pm]_

__**+1 (82-52) 744-7476**  
_That's honestly alot to process… [5:14pm]_  
_I can see why u were mad earlier [5:14pm]_  
_But real quick just so that I know what's_  
_going on and like get everything right [5:15pm]_  
_your friend FLUSHED ur phone dude_  
_thats just messed up what was wrong_  
_with ur old one? [5:15pm]_  
_Ah wait im sorry, is it ok if i call you_  
_dude? I can not if u dont feel comfortable  
__with that like really just let me know [5:16pm]_  

__**Keith**  
_Dun worry about it, its cool call me_  
_Whatever u want, dudes fine [5:18pm]_  
_But yeah, shithead fucking flushed my phone,_  
_like it wasn't enough for him to water damage_  
_it no he haaad to flush it. Thee was literally_  
_nothung wrong with the last one. Bastard just_  
_claimed it was old af but it was a phone who_  
_have a fuck? [5:19pm]  
_ _Gave* [5:19pm]_

__**+1 (82-52) 744-7476**  
_Ok cool [5:19pm]_  
_Gimme a sec, gotta paythe bus fare [5:20pm]_  
_Alright back. What was your old phn tho?  
_ _Like what model and stuff? [5:25pm]_

__**Keith**  
_Dont really remember the model and junk_  
_tbh but it was a nokia, and had a full_  
_keyboard that i mean yeah I could tupe on_  
_the screen too but th board really minimized  
_ _the typos [5:27pm]_

 

__**+1 (82-52) 744-7476**  
_Did? [5:28pm]_  
_Dude [5:28pm]_  
_Man [5:28pm]_  
_Bro [5:28pm]_  
_N O K I A? [5:28pm]  
_ _Now I need to know: did the toilet survive? [5:29pm]_

__**Keith**  
_Yeah yeah laugh it up [5:29pm]_  
_Look it was a phone that made calls and_  
_messages ehen i need it to, google worked_  
_when I needed it to, the map worked alright_  
_and why tf am I justifying it? The phone  
_ _/worked/ and that's all that mattered._ _[5:30pm]_

__**+1 (82-52) 744-7476**  
_Yes yes of course, im sorry i just, man its_  
_been ages since i heard that someone had_  
_a nokia, thats like someone admitting they  
__have dial up at home still [5:32pm]_  

_**Keith**  
_ _Uh huh. Let me know when ur done [5:33pm]_

__**+1 (82-52) 744-7476**  
_No please don't be upset, im sorry  
__im done, its all out of my system now [5:34pm]_  

Keith couldn't help the smile that came to his lips when he read the response he received. Whoever the person was, they sounded pretty genuine. Well, as much as anyone could when they were portrayed by text. 

__**Keith**  
_Trust me, all my upset energy is being spent_  
_sumwhere else so u good, but yea that's  
_ _the jist of all this [5:36pm]_

__**+1 (82-52) 744-7476**  
_I see, but really im sorry for getting ahead_  
_of myself, didnt meant o come off as a dick_  
_or anything. But I hope venting helped at  
__least a little?_ _(_ _)_ _[5:37pm]_  

__**Keith**  
_dw you didnt, come off as a dick i mean but_  
_yeah, it helped, still mad but I feel better_  
_about it thanks for listening to all that and for_  
_not u know being mad about how all this  
_ _started [5:39pm]_

__**+1 (82-52) 744-7476**    
_Good, im glad it did and no worries it was_  
_an honest mistake, just glad I can help O7 [5:40pm]_  
_and hey not to sound creey and stuff but_  
_if you ever need someone to talk to im  
__just one text away so yea [5:41pm]_  

__**Keith**  
_Not creepy at all, but yeah, um for you too_  
_i cant say that im the best person at goving_  
_advise but im a p good listener if anything um_  
_have a good rest of your day and really  
_ _thanks again [5:45pm]_

__**+1 (82-52) 744-7476**  
_Of course, and you too,. Enjoy the rest of ur  
__day! ? [5:46pm]_  

Keith set his phone aside, eyes landing on the clock on his wall. Had he really just had an hour long conversation with the same stranger he had thought was Lance earlier that day?

He had. 

Was Keith considering it weird? Only a little. But on the bright side, he no longer felt like relieving Lance's head from his shoulders with his bare hands, so that was something, right?

Keith was going to take that as a positive.

Perhaps the words of the stranger were just a nicety, something they told everyone who wrongfully texted them. But Keith—being the type of person who took things at face value—saved the new number to his contacts.

_**Not Lance** _ _:_ _+1 (82-52) 744-7476_


	2. Nice to meet you, Shiro

**[March 20]**

**_Not Lance  
_** _Hello? [7:09pm]_

**_Keith  
_** _O hey, how r u? [7:15pm]_

Keith hummed as the three ellipses faded for a few seconds only to reappear again.

**_Not Lance  
_** _I’m really sorry to bother you, I know its late,  
_ _but I was wondering if you were serious about  
_ _letting me rant to you as well?? [7:17pm]_

**_Keith  
_** _I mean it would ne a pretty huge dick move  
_ _on my end to go back on it, ye the offer  
_ _still dtans [7:19pm]  
_ _Be* stands* [7:19pm]_

**_Not Lance  
_** _O thank god cuz im pretty sure my roommate  
_ _has had enough of my shit if the volume of his  
_ _music is anything to go by. [7:20pm]_

**_Keith  
_** _Woah, that bad? [7:22pm]  
_ _U okay over there? [7:25pm]_

**_Not Lance  
_** _Physically, as fit as can be actually [7:27pm]  
_ _Mentally however? Not so much.. its midterm  
_ _season and this round of tests is diminishing  
_ _my will powerto go on [7:29pm]_

**_Keith_ **

_Fuck sounds rough [7:30pm]  
_ _what courses are u raking? [7:30pm]  
_ _Taking* jfc [7:30pm]_

**_Not Lance  
_** _Lol, I got it no worries [7:31pm]  
_ _I have intro to aerodynamics, physics,  
_ _aeronautics and aviation laws [7:32pm]_

**_Keith  
_** _I ahve lost all rights to complain about my  
_ _own schedule, damn no wonder ur stressing  
_ _out [7:33pm]  
_ _Unfortunately tho, i know jack shiy about  
_ _this but if you ever need any tips on how to  
_ _make a self portrait im your man [7:34pm]_

**_Not Lance  
_** _I take it you’re an art major? [7:35pm]  
_ _That’s pretty cool though, and pls if you  
_ _ever need to complain too, please do, i  
_ _don’t think ill understand much but yea  
_ _definitely feel free to rant [7:36pm]  
_ _and really dont worry about not knowing  
_ _i just need to take my mind off of this book  
_ _for a good while [7:36pm]_

**_Keith  
_** _Well that I can help with [7:37pm]  
_ _What u wanna talk about? [7:37pm]_

**_Not Lance  
_** _Idk, honestly anything other than this [7:39pm]  
_ _So anything you want to talk about is  
_ _completely fine with me [7:39pm]_

Keith frowned, small talk was not his strongest suit. Actually, social interaction as a whole was a tedious and overall tiring process in his opinion. He had somehow managed to survive his conversation with this stranger okay so far, but Keith was suddenly feeling unsure of how to proceed.

Anger had fueled their first interaction and had prevented Keith’s social awkwardness from making an appearance. Now, however, Keith was left staring at his screen, tapping at it idly so that his phone wouldn’t lock.

Keith had offered to take the other’s mind off of whatever was plaguing them academic-wise though. So socially inept or not, Keith had to see this conversation through if not for himself, then for the stranger that had been kind enough to listen to him when Keith had needed it.

**_Keith  
_** _Sorry im still here I just, drawing a blank tbh  
_ _[7:42pm]  
_ _and no that isn’t an art student joke [7:43pm]_

**_Not Lance  
_** _Coulda fooled me, lol but take ur time,  
_ _really not like this maerial is going anywhere  
_ _any time soon [7:44pm]  
_ _material* [7:44pm]  
_ _How are you and your friend doing? [7:45pm]  
_ _Sorry, you don’t have to answer that if you  
_ _don’t want to [7:45pm]_

**_Keith_   
** _I no longer want to relieve him of his head,  
_ _so id say we’re doing p good [7:45pm]  
_ _Don’t be sorry tho you can ask [7:46pm]_

**_Not Lance  
_** _I can safely say that thats an improvement  
_ _but im glad to hear that u guys are working  
_ _it out [7:47pm]_

**_Keith  
_** _Yea but I swear nect time he even thinks about  
_ _flushing something imma flush his ugly face  
_ _down that toilet [7:48pm]_

**_Not Lance  
_** _Maybe talk it out first before you need to  
_ _explain to the sewage company why they had  
_ _to unclog a human face from your toilet? [7:49pm]_

**_Keith  
_** _Fair point [7:50pm]  
_ _His face would definitely back up my toilet but  
_ _depending o what the mood is that day i can  
_ _make no promises [7:51pm]_

**_Not Lance  
_** _Remind me not to flsuh any of your belongings  
_ _down the toilet cuz wow that wrath [7:52pm]_

**_Keith  
_** _All u gotta remember is that the toilet flishes  
_ _one of two things, and a special third, is it  
_ _really that hard of a concept? >~> [7:53pm]_

**_Not Lance  
_** _Third? [7:53pm]_

**_Keith  
_** _Yeah, obviously piss and shit, but when u  
_ _drink too much, flush the vomit [7:54pm]_

**_Not Lance  
_** _Ah yes how could I forget, remind me how did  
_ _we start discussing this lovely topic and why  
_ _are we still here?? [7:55pm]_

**_Keith  
_** _Cuz?? Its preferable to the midterms?_ _[7:56pm]_

**_Not Lance  
_** _Riiiight, do go on then ( ´ ▽ ` )b [7:57pm]_

**_Keith  
_** _Lmao, I mean thats pretty much what i have  
_ _at the moment, but if anything comes to mind  
_ _later on youll be the forst to know [7:58pm]_

**_Not Lance  
_** _Wow im honored, how ever did it get this  
_ _amazing privilege? [7:59pm]_

**_Keith  
_** _Imma take a wild guess here and say it was  
_ _when you replied to my angry texts? [8:00pm]_

**_Not Lance  
_** _You may be right, anyway thanks so much for  
_ _taking my mind off of all of this for a while, i  
_ _really should get back to studying or i can  
_ _kiss my scholarship goodbye.. [8:02pm]  
_ _I’ll ttyl, thanks again! Have a good rest of  
_ _your evening（˶′◡‵˶） [8:03pm]_

**_Keith  
_** _Np, take some study breaks when you can  
_ _enjoy the res of your night too [8:04pm]  
_ _And good luck on your tests [8:05pm]_

 

**[March 30]**

**_Not Lance  
_** _Hello again (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ [11:24am]_

**_Keith  
_** _Are you always this happy to speak with  
_ _strangers? [11:36pm]_

**_Not Lance  
_** _But we aren’t strangers? [11:37am]_

**_Keith  
_** _But? We don’t know each other?? [11:38am]_

**_Not Lance  
_** _Well not in the physical sense no, but I feel  
_ _like we’ve transcended from strangers to  
_ _friends at this point [11:40am]  
_ _or am i totally overstepping? If I am please  
_ _let me know (´･ω･`) [11:41am]_

Keith didn’t really know how to feel about the words that he received from the other person. While it was true that he had smiled a couple of times when they had last exchanged text messages, did Keith really consider this person his friend?

Keith only knew the stranger’s kindness to listen to him. And for all Keith knew the person on the other end could be a serial killer or an underaged kid—no wait, he talked about classes and midterms, so maybe not a kid; but the serial killer possibility was still very plausible.

 _I mean, I’m friends with Lance, how much worse can a serial killer be?_ Keith wondered going back to his chat with the stranger turned friend.

 **_Keith  
_** _Hey sorry, no its ok ur good, but yea i guess  
_ _were friends_ _[11:45am]_

**_Not Lance  
_** _Awesome o((*^▽^*))o [11:46am]  
_ _So im sorry if this is weird, but after the first  
_ _messages i saved your number to my contacts  
_ _wow not creepy at all rite. But um what should i  
_ _name the contact? [11:50am]_

**_Keith  
_** _I mean? its not wierd if we both did it right?  
_ _[11:50am]_

**_Not Lance  
_** _Not at all, I think the weirdness gets cancelled  
_ _out at that point [11:51am]_

**_Keith  
_** _Exactly, and now all the grief I spent in sixth  
_ _grade math is validated [11:53am]_

**_Not Lance  
_** _Was that sixth grade? I thought it was an  
_ _earlier taught methodm but that might just  
_ _be me? [11:54am]  
_ _,* not an m [11:55am]_

**_Keith  
_** _I think it was sixth? Honestly everything just  
_ _blurs into numbers and variables agter a  
_ _certain point [11:56am]  
_ _after* [11:56am]_

**_Not Lance  
_** _You’re not wrong there [11:57am]_

**_Keith  
_** _Thank you, I pride myself in not being wrong  
_ _too often. But for the name thing.. um idk  
_ _whats my contact name rn? [11:58am]_

**_Not Lance  
_** _I rather not say? [11:59am]_

**_Keith  
_** _That’s… [11:59am]  
_ _Concerning?? [12:00pm]_

**_Not Lance  
_** _Wait [12:01pm]  
_ _No its not what u think!! [12:01pm]  
_ _Omfg [12:01pm]  
_ _Im sorry ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚[12:01pm]  
_ _That sounds so bad [12:01pm]  
_ _And righ after I promised I wasnt a creep i go  
_ _and say this good god [12:02pm]_

Keith was laughing.

He couldn’t help himself. The situation was amusing to say the least. His phone buzzed at least five times in his hand after the first text. Keith could feel the flustered panic of the other person just by reading the quickly sent texts. The person on the other line really was too kind it seemed.

After a quick debate of whether he should let his newfound friend continue his spiral of distress or to ease their worries, Keith sent a quick text.

**_Keith  
_** _Lol its ok im sorry [12:03pm]  
_ _Don’t worry that was just my attempt at a  
_ _joke kinda backfired on me, but shit really  
_ _no worries [12:04pm]_

**_Not Lance  
_** _Omfg im still very sorry, I meant it in a light  
_ _mood. I just meant it like, I didnt want to  
_ _upset you by telling u what it is is all [12:06pm]_

**_Keith  
_** _Really don’t worry about it [12:06pm]  
_ _But what do you mean by upsetting? Now  
_ _im even more curious, u gotta tell me  
_ _[12:07pm]_

**_Not Lance  
_** _I.. are you sureu wanna know? [12:07pm]_

**_Keith  
_** _Yes I woldnt be asking if I wasn’t? [12:08pm]_

**_Not Lance  
_** _Fair [12:08pm]  
_ _But remember you asked for it; the contact  
_ _name you have rn is RIPNokia [12:09pm]_

**_Keith  
_** _Wow [12:10pm]  
_ _I mean its better than what I was expecting  
_ _i was really starting to worry that it was  
_ _something awful like ‘psycho dickhead’ or  
_ _'Toilet victim’ or idek but that was definitely  
_ _not on the list_ _[12:10pm]_

**_Not Lance  
_** _Idk if id feel comfortable having the first one  
_ _as a contact, but the second one is too good  
_ _to pass up [12:11pm]_

**_Keith  
_** _Honestly same [12:12pm]  
_ _i just named urs as Not Lance (friend who  
_ _flushed my phone) [12:13pm]_

**_Not Lance  
_** _I appreciate the accuracy lol, so what would u  
_ _like to be renamed as? [12:15pm]_

**_Keith  
_** _Dude I dunno [12:15pm]_

Keith still had his keyboard up, his thumbs stalling for a moment as he debated his next move. Keith was well aware of how giving away personal information not only online but to strangers was risky. Since the age of seven Keith was taught to hide his real name and birthday; and to never give away his residence or anything that could be used to identify him. Having a mother in the police force definitely had its perks.

Along with his name, address, and other personal information, Keith was not to give his phone number away.

Woops.

Honestly, if his newfound friend wanted to—and had the means to—he would already have Keith’s other details. So was there really a point in not handing out his name? Keith didn’t think so.

**_Keith  
_** _My name is Keith if that helps? [12:17pm]_

**_Not Lance  
_** _I’ll rename you to Keith then [12:19pm]  
_ _And my name is Shiro, well nickname  
_ _technically, but considering most people call  
_ _me that than my actual name, might as well  
_ _be right? [12:20pm]_

**_Keith  
_** _Nice to meet you Shiro_ 🙂 _[12:21pm]_

**_Shiro  
_** _Likewise Keith, and hey anything else u wanna  
_ _know, just ask [12:22pm]_

**_Keith  
_** _Ok, cool. So mothman, real or fake? [12:23pm]_

**_Shiro  
_** _I’m sorry what? [12:24pm]_

**_Keith  
_** _Is mothman real yes or no? [12:24pm]  
_ _I must know [12:24pm]  
_ _for science reasons [12:24pm]_

**_Shiro  
_** _Are you asking if I believe in the urban legend?  
_ _Or?? [12:25pm]_

**_Keith  
_** _I was actually testing out your ‘anything i  
_ _wanna know just ask’ thing but I guess that  
_ _wirks too [12:26pm]  
_ _I have also given up on typos, I cant type to  
_ _save my ass today, sorry in advance_ _[12:26pm]_

**_Shiro  
_** _Don’t worry you’re good [12:27pm]  
_ _As for your question… i honestly don’t know  
_ _much about the legend, but from what a  
_ _friend told me once, is that mothman has been  
_ _a more recently unveiled mystery, like the first  
_ _sighting [1/3] [12:28pm]  
_ _wasn’t until a few decades ago, so there really  
_ _isnt much to go off on, other rhan a few handful  
_ _of accounts, once, theres not enough evidence  
_ _to really say. So it may or nor be real, but until  
_ _there is more [2/3] [12:29pm]  
_ _concrete evidence such as with some other  
_ _cryptids such as the loch ness, chupacabra,  
_ _and the Jersey devil im going to chalk it up to  
_ _undetermined, but probable [3/3] [12:30pm]_

**_Keith  
_** _Well fuck [12:31pm]_

Keith blinked at the explanation Shiro had sent him over. To say that he was impressed was the understatement of his lifetime. Keith was thinking that he would get a laugh out of Shiro at best. Or worst case, Shiro would come to realize that Keith was a huge nerd and stop talking to him and thus shut down the shortest over-the-phone friendship ever. What Keith _hadn’t_ expected to happen was to get a thought out response to his question.

It took everything Keith had not to start typing out his own thoughts and theories over the creatures he wholeheartedly believed existed. Instead, he took a deep breath and with thumbs trembling with excitement, Keith replied once more.

**_Keith  
_** _Don’t take that the wrong way, im hust really  
_ _[12:34pm]  
_ _Fuck lol im impressed [12:34pm]  
_ _I only meant to make a joke tbh, but woah  
_ _100/10 good answer [12:35pm]_

Shiro sent Keith back a laughing emoji and the two settled back into a comfortable conversation. They would occasionally need to pause for little breaks that their lives demanded of them, but by the time they wished each other a good night, Keith noticed the clock read 11:48pm.

How the fuck was it already near midnight? Keith wondered to himself as he set his phone down and frowned. Where had his entire day gone? Keith had a sneaking suspicion that it was all due to Shiro’s ever-there presence, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Now with free hands to work with, Keith looked at his assignment and decided he had just enough energy to put in another hour or so into his latest piece.

Over the course of the next few weeks, Keith and Shiro spoke almost daily. They learned one another’s schedules within the first couple of days. They talked about everything and nothing at the same time.

Keith learned that Shiro was one year away from graduating, Shiro was in fact a _he_ , loved cats, and even owned one by the name of Black. In turn Keith shared that he was only in his second year of college, had taken a gap year due to financial and personal reasons; he had a dog named Kosmo and his favorite animals were hippos.

Keith and Shiro traded pictures of Black and Kosmo and eventually came to the mutual agreement that Shiro had the best cat while Keith had the best dog in the world.


	3. Coffee Shop Crush

**[April 29]**

 

****_**Keith**  
_ _Shiro [10:15am]_  
 _Shiroooooo [10:15am]_  
 _Helo [10:15am]_  
 _Help* [10:15am]_

********_Shiro  
_ _U alright over there? [10:16am]  
_ _Keith?? [10:16pm]_

****_**Keith**  
_ _Nope [10:16am]  
_ _O fuck he’s smiling! [10:16am]_

****_**Shiro**  
_ _U gotta clue me in here if you want me to_  
 _know what I’m helping with [10:18am]_  
wait, who is ‘he’?? [10:18am]

_******Keith**  
Ok so like im [10:18am]_  
 _Om at a cafe right? [10:18am]_  
 _Just sitting here and overall just minding_  
 _myown fucking business enjoying my_  
 _frap like always when all of a sudden this_  
guy suddenly appears [10:19am]

******_Shiro_**  
 _!!! [10:19am]_  
 _He isn’t harassing u is he?? [10:20am]_  
 _Are you ok?? [10:20am]_

_******Keith**_   
_What? [10:21am]_   
_No [10:21am]_   
_Shiro lemme finish pls [10:21am]_

_******Shiro**_   
_Ah ok good had me worried for a_   
_second there [10:22am]_   
_continue [10:22am]_

_******Keith**_   
_Thank you for the concern [10:23am]_   
_But to sum it all up, the guy is assaulting me_   
_with his good looks [10:23am]_

_******Shiro**_   
_Oh [10:23am]_   
_My [10:23am]_   
_God [10:24am]_

_**Keith  
** Ikr!! [10:24am] _

_**Shiro  
** Keith I thought u were in trouble [10:25am] _

_******Keith**_  
_Who said im not? This guy is literally  
_ _/everyones/ wet dream! [10:26am]_

****_**Shiro**  
_ _Well damn [10:27am]_  
 _Before I scold u for making me worry about_  
you, proof or it didn’t happen [10:28am]

Keith sucked in a breath and took a glance at the stranger who was sitting across the café, grinning warmly at the phone on his palm while the other hand nursed—presumably—a cup of coffee. The gorgeous stranger was unsuspecting of Keith and his conversation with Shiro, and if Keith dared he was willing to bet he could in fact take a decent picture of the man. But, his conscious reminded him, that was immoral and outright creepy.

Plus what was Keith going to do with a picture of a stranger? That was just a new level of creep that Keith was more than sure he did not want to reach. So with a last wistful glance at the stranger with the soft dimpled smile, Keith returned to his chat with his friend.

**_Keith  
_ ** _I am not taking a picture of him [10:30am]_

_**Shiro  
** Then I guess it didn’t happen ¯\\(ツ)/¯  [10:30am] _

_******Keith**_   
_I mean im looking at him, dude looks as real_   
_as they come [10:31am]_

_******Shiro**_   
_Sorry, I don’t make the rules here_   
_Keith ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ [10:31am]_

_******Keith**_   
_You’re just jealous I can see him all i want_   
_and you cant 😛 [10:32am]_

_******Shiro**_   
_Whatever helps you sleep at night, but back_   
_to that scolding thing, pls don’t scare me like_   
_that, I srsly thought someone was tryna hurt_   
_you [10:34am]_

_******Keith**_   
_I appreciate the concern, I do [10:35am]_   
_But Shiro, really? Do you really think that_   
_i would just /stand/ there and text u while_   
_some dude wails on me? [10:36am]_   
_If someone ever tried to beat my ass i_   
_promise you id take em down first, then_   
_take a picture as proof and then tell u_   
_about it [10:36am]_

******_Shiro_**  
 _U know violence is hardly ever the answer [10:37am]_  
 _im conflicted between scolding u for_  
 _metaphorically beating up this person and_  
 _being proud that youre so confident in your_  
 _skills [10:38am]_

_******Keith**_   
_When they swing first its self defense [10:37am]_   
_And its not just confidence, Shiro, its_   
_knowledge guys make the mistake of_   
_underestimating me cuz of my size, but_   
_they learn after [10:38am]_

_******Shiro**_   
_Okay now im imagining like a 5’5 u beatings_   
_guys left and right, and again conflicted [10:39am]_

_******Keith**_   
_5’5?? [10:40am]_   
_Why do you think im 5’5? [10:40am]_

_******Shiro**_   
_Sorry, that was the smallest height I could_   
_think of.. did I guess wrong? [10:41am]_

_**Keith  
** Very wrong, I’m 5’7 tyvm [10:42am] _

_******Shiro**_   
_Again sorry, but that’s cool [10:42am]_   
_Still conflicted about chastising you or being_   
_proud [10:42am]_

__******Keith**  
Be proud? Idk man u do u [10:43am]  
Wbu? [10:43am] 

**_Shiro  
_ ** _What about me what? [10:44am]_

**_Keith  
_ ** _Ur height dude [10:45am]_

****_**Shiro**  
_ _O right! [10:45am]  
_ _I’m ah 6’2 [10:45am]_

**_Keith  
_ ** _I hate u [10:45am]_

****_**Shiro**  
_ _??? [10:46am]  
_ _I’m sorry?? [10:46am]_

******_Keith_**  
 _Everyone i know is a giant [10:47am]_  
 _Even KOSMO is taller on his hind legs_  
 _[10:47am]_  
 _Excuse me as i console myself with the_  
 _sight of this guy before he leaves my life_  
 _forever [10:48am]_

_******Shiro**_   
_Lol really im sorry, I don’t think I was_   
_supposed to be this tall? But yeah [10:49am]_   
_Lemme know when ur done admiring ur crush_   
_or when you u know talk to him to share a_   
_coffee or smth[10:49am]_

_******Keith**_   
_Funny you think I have a shot at this guy_   
_for all i know hes as straight as much as i am_   
_gay and lemme tell ya, thats a huge shit load,_   
_and fuck even tho im just itching to make a fool_   
_of myself today. How about no? [10:50am]_

_******Shiro**_   
_Ull never know until you ask tho [10:51am]_   
_But fair point, continue your gazing from_   
_afar [10:51am]_

_******Keith**_   
_Way ahead of you O7 [10:52am]_   
_Gotta go tho, class is gonna start for me soon_   
_ttyl Shiro [10:52am]_

_**Shiro  
** Have fun ill be around [10:53am] _

 

**[June 13]**

**_Shiro  
_ ** _H-hewwo? [5:07pm]_

Keith laughed to himself as he set down the dwindling willow charcoal stick after spreading it evenly over his canvas and wiped his hands as clean as he could before taking his phone into his hand to reply.

**_Keith  
_ ** _Really? Et tu, Shiro? [5:07pm]_

****_**Shiro**  
_ Aw keith cmon that wasn’t the right  
_way to reply, lets try again [5.08pm]_  
h-hewwo?? [5:09pm]

**_Keith  
_ ** _Nice try, but im good [5:10pm]_

**_Shiro  
_ ** _b-but Keef u hawve too [5:11pm]_

**_Keith  
_ ** _...blocked [5:12pm]_

**_Shiro  
_ ** _o(╥﹏╥) Keef pls [5:12pm]_

**_Keith  
_ ** _No [5:12pm]_

**_Shiro  
_ ** _Juwst twy it Keef, iwts fwun [5:13pm]_

******_Keith_**  
 _I’m seriously beginning to question why i_  
 _continue to talk to you and Lance, and_  
 _whether i really am dealing with college_  
 _students or actual kids [5:14pm]_

_******Shiro**_   
_Lmao ok ok fine, I’ll get a hewwo out of_   
_u some day, how are you? [5:15pm]_

_******Keith**_   
_You and Lance both [5:15pm]_   
_Nm honestly, just getting the board ready,_   
_about to start the final for a class so nothing_   
_entirely interesting and awesome 🙄 [5:16pm]_

_******Shiro**_   
_Welp cant say I didn’t try [5:16pm]_   
_O cool, what sort of assignment do you_   
_have this time? And 👀 care to_   
_show me when you’re done? [5:17pm]_

_******Keith**_   
_How about once it’s graded? [5:18pm]_   
_I had to get a bouquet of at least four different_   
_flowers,arrange them in some way that i liked_   
_and now i capture it in charcoal, wanna see_   
_the arrangement i got? [5:19pm]_

_**Shiro  
** Of course! [5:19pm] _

****_**Keith**  
_ **_Image Attached_ ** [5:19pm]  
So basically the gist of the assignment is to  
_finish the still life before the flowers start to_  
wilt, no artificial flowers allowed, [5:20pm]

******_Shiro_**  
 _Oh dang, that’s tough, so u have like what_  
 _Two days max? [5:21pm]_

_******Keith**_   
_Something like that, yeah. I want to see if I_   
_can finish this by the end of tomorrow_   
_[5:22pm]_

_******Shiro**_   
_I have no doubt that you can, just remember_   
_to take breaks every now and then so that_   
_your hand doesn’t cramp up [5:23pm]_

_**Keith  
** Yes sir [5:23pm] _

_******Shiro**_   
_What are their meanings by the way? Do_   
_you know? [5:24pm]_

_******Keith**_   
_The flowers? I didn’t really get them cuz_   
_of their meanings, it was more of a ‘i like_   
_this flower so imma draw it’ [5:25pm]_

_**Shiro  
** Fair enough [5:26pm] _

******_Keith_**  
 _Ok so quick google search says that the ones i_  
 _chose are this: Zinnias-thoughts on a missing_  
 _friend/thinking of u, green hydrangea-to_  
 _remember, mint curlies-add warmth, and_  
 _orange roses are love. [5:30pm]_

_******Shiro**_   
_Woah, that’s some pretty deep meanings_   
_and you just?? Picked them cuz you liked_   
_them? [5:32pm]_

_****Keith_   
_Pretty much yeah… they look good together_   
_[5:33pm]_

_******Shiro**_   
_Not gonna argue there, but damn lol [5:34pm]_   
_Sounds to me like this is your_   
_subconscious reminding you about your_   
_cafe boyfriend [5:35pm]_

_******Keith**_   
_omfg Shiro pls, the last time i saw him was_   
_like a month ago and lbr here the chances of_   
_me seeing him again are like slim to none, so_   
_no this was not my brain tryna say anything_   
_[5:36pm]_

_******Shiro**_   
_Uh huh sure, ok Keith [5:37pm]_   
_You still go to the same cofffe shop? [5:37pm]_

_******Keith**_   
_..maybe? [5:38pm]_   
_They have really good frapps ok [5:39pm]_   
_It has nothing to do with the guy [5:39pm]_

_******Shiro**_   
_I believe you, but hey imma leave you to_   
_focus on your project, and I have an essay_   
_due midnight so enough distractions, I’ll_   
_see you after weve succeeded ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶  [5:40pm]_

_******Keith**_   
_i am so glaring at u [5:41pm]_   
_but good point, good luck on the_   
_essay [5:41pm]_

_******Shiro**_   
_You as well [5:42pm]_   
_On the drawing I mean [5:42pm]_

Keith set his phone down, but not before syncing it to his surround sound and lets his music wash over him.

The smile that had come over his face never once wavering as he adds and removes the charcoal where needed.

Three weeks later, when grades have been posted, Keith shares the grade and the image he had finished that weekend. Shiro congratulated Keith and praised his work, causing him to smile again as a warm feeling enveloped his chest.


	4. Talk to Him

**[ July 4th]**

“—rth to Keith.” Keith snapped his head up to meet the glare of his friend.

Keith mirrored the annoyed look, “What Lance?”

“Dude I’ve been talking to you for like the past hour!” Lance huffed out planting his fists on either side of his hips. “Tell your internet boyfriend you’ll get back to him when you get back home and stop neglecting your best friend duties.”

“I have no such duties, and he is _not_ my internet boyfriend, he is a friend who I text.” Keith shot back.

“So you didn’t meet him online, big whoop. Have you met him outside of your phone? Seen a selfie, have his insta, snap, anything?”

“No.” Keith glowered. “But I mean it, he is not my internet boyfriend.”

Lance shot him a long side glance, “I dunno man, you seem _preeetty_ attached to your phone.”

“Fine, I’ll put it down.” Keith snapped—pouted really—and set the device off to the side, muttering under his breath about how it was all Lance’s fault to begin with.

“You know, more than 120 thousand marriages have happened because of online dating?” Pidge piped up sending Keith a sly grin.

Keith spluttered, choking on his own air as he tried to fix Pidge with a glare. “Just because I talk to the guy doesn’t mean I’m gonna _marry_ him!”

His friends cackled in delight while Keith tried to control the blush on his cheeks.

There really were times when Keith wondered why he hadn’t tried to expand his circle of friends, or perhaps trade them in for some more understanding and less annoying ones.

“I didn’t mean that you doof.” Pidge finally said after a moment, “I just meant that if there were that many marriages forged by two people meeting online, then the statistics to people being friends or even romantically involved must be double if not triple that amount.”

Keith shrugged. “I guess.”

And just like that the matter seemed to die for as they busied themselves with the barbeque they were supposed to be having. Keith was on the grill, Lance was in charge of mixing the drinks, and Pidge was on DJ duty.

“Look, all I’m saying is that there is an _enormous_ amount of evidence linking—“ Keith stopped listening to Lance when his phone chimed softly next to his third glass of daiquiri. Lance _really_ knew how to make them.

 ******_Shiro_**  
 _Hey I figure you’re busy with family_  
 _or friends, and that’s cool, im not_  
 _trying to divert your attention from_  
 _them, I just wanted to wish you a_  
 _good and happy 4th be safe out there! [9:31pm]_

_******Keith**_   
_Hey Happy 4th and don’t worry about it,_   
_please divert away, Lance just got wnough_   
_wind to start his semi-drunk explaination_   
_on his take on the Pixar Theory [9:32pm]_

_******Shiro**_   
_What are you doing talking to me then?_   
_Go listen, that stuff is like highly_   
_important and might one day be on an_   
_important quiz [9:33pm]_

_******Keith**_   
_What kinda fucking quiz would I ever need_   
_this sort of information on?? [9:34pm]_

_******Shiro**_   
_Language [9:34pm]_   
_But dude, stay with me for a second_   
_imagine one day you’re strolling up to_   
_the big pearly gates, right, and then_   
_whoever or whatever mans them asks:_   
_how is Finding Nemo tied in with Brave?_   
_Then what are ya gonna do? [9:36pm]_

_******Keith**_   
_Omfg [9:36pm]_   
_I am surrounded by dorks [9:37pm]_

_******Shiro**_   
_You call us that now, but atm we’re_   
_whats keeping your soul from being_   
_sentenced to roam aimlessly through_   
_the rest of time [9:38pm]_

_**Keith  
** Dork [9:39pm] _

**[August 11]**

“Is that him?” Lance asked conspiratorially.

“Why don’t you say that louder, I think some of the people in the back couldn’t hear you very well.” Keith grumbled into his frappuccino.

Lance chuckled, “Oh calm down, aren’t you being a little dramatic?”

Keith shot his friend a glare before deflecting his attention over Lance’s shoulder.

Lance sighed, not bothering at all to hide the look he sent heavenwards. “You’ve been pining after this guy for like what? Four months now? Just talk to the guy.”

“Don’t say it like it’s that simple.” Keith glowered and not for the first time wondered why he had agreed to let Lance accompany him to the little café.

“Dude, it _is_ that simple. How else are you gonna find out more about this guy? Until it appears tattooed across his forehead?”

Keith hated to admit it, even within his mind, that Lance was right. Keith would never live it down if he voiced out his thought.

“I wouldn’t even know where to start.” Keith huffed taking a sip of his cold drink. “Not like I can go up to him and be like ‘So come here often?’ cuz that sounds sleazy and just wrong and—I don’t even know how to talk to people why would you even suggest that?”

For a moment Lance just stared at Keith, regarding him silently before he reached out and thumped his forehead. Keith’s hand immediately went to swat it away. “What the hell Lance.”

“You’re psyching yourself out before you even try. Just take a deep breath, get your ass up out of that chair and talk to him, or would you rather I go over there and talk you up?” Lance asked wiggling his eyebrows at Keith.

“No offense, Lance, but last time you tried to help me you _flushed_ my phone down the toilet.” Keith snorted, and retreated. “Actually, full offense meant. You and the word help are a terrible match.”

Lance laughed. “Guess I earned that one. But think about it, okay? If you need me to talk you up to the guy just let me know.”

Keith offered Lance a non-committal noise, going back to his frappuccino while glancing periodically over Lance’s shoulder at the handsome stranger.

Later that same day, Keith recounted the exchange with Shiro.

 ******_Shiro_**  
 _I don’t get it either Keith, ur a good_  
 _guy, you’re smart and funny and_  
 _creative, and your temper isnt /that/_  
 _bad, you shoulda let Lance wing you [8:51pm]_

_******Keith**_   
_As my friend shouldnt u be on my sode?_   
_[8:52pm]_   
_Side* [8:52pm]_

_******Shiro**_   
_Not necessarily [8:53pm]_   
_As your friend I want to see u happy_   
_and if your cafe crush is the one who_   
_would get you there then yea imma_   
_side with Lance [8:54pm]_

_******Keith**_   
_Lance’s betrayal I saw coming [8:54pm]_   
_But et tu Shiro? [8:55pm]_

_******Shiro**_   
_Aw cmon keith just talk to him, just_   
_imagine this guy could be the next_   
_mr. Keith  (*^▽^*))o *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ [8:56pm]_

_******Keith**_   
_Dude pls [8:57pm]_   
_He may not even be gay [8:57pm]_

_******Shiro**_   
_Then it’d be his loss [8:58pm]_   
_Talk to hiiiiim Keith [8:58pm]_   
_Okay look, pretend that I’m the guy_   
_from the coffee shop, im sitting in a_   
_booth and whatever drinking a big_   
_cup of hot chocolate [9:00pm]_

_******Keith**_   
_Are you seriously role playing this out_   
_jesus fuck [9:01pm]_

_**Shiro  
** Cmon Keith its not that bad [9:01pm] _

_**Keith  
** Why are you like this [9:02pm] _

_******Shiro**_   
_Look id offer to wingman also, but_   
_seeing as to how im over here and ur_   
_over there, welp this is the best idea i_   
_got [9:04]_   
_Unless youd want to slide your phone_   
_over to him and I can talk u up thru text? [9:05pm]_   
_Actually u know what thats a much better_   
_idea lets do that! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o  [9:05pm]_

_******Keith**_   
_As tempting as that is [9:06pm]_   
_No [9:06pm]_

_******Shiro**_   
_Then let me feel like a good friend and_   
_lemme help you in one of the ways that_   
_i can \\(╥﹏╥)/ [9:07pm]_

_**Keith  
** Fine. [9:09pm] _

_******Shiro**_   
_o(〃＾▽＾〃)o  *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ [9:10pm]_   
_Okay so same scene go! [9:10pm]_

_******Keith**_   
_I hate u [9:11pm]_   
_Just so u know [9:11pm]_   
_Uh hi, my name’s Keith.. Shiro this is_   
_so stupid! [9:12pm]_

_******Shiro**_   
_Don’t over think it just remain calm and_   
_remember, patience yields focus [9:13pm]_

_******Keith**_   
_Patience on what exactly? U know that_   
_that saying really doesn’t apply here, right?_   
_Like it would if I didn’t take matters into my_   
_own hands and just let this meeting betweeb_   
_us happen or not? [9:14pm]_

_******Shiro**_   
_Keith pls, stop making sense and lemme_   
_help [9:15pm]_

_******Keith**_   
_I really dont think this will help me out tho_   
_like not in the long run, cuz ultimately ur u_   
_and hes him u kno? [9:16pm]_

_******Shiro**_   
_Fair enough. Not everyones and awkward_   
_dork lol [9:16pm]_   
_an* [9:17pm]_

_******Keith**_   
_I don’t think ur awkward [9:18pm]_   
_Yeah youre like the biggest dork i know but_   
_not in an awkward way [9:18pm]_

_******Shiro**_   
_Aw keith, that’s the nicest thing you have_   
_ever said to me thank you (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄  [9:20pm]_

_******Keith**_   
_What do you mean im nice to u all the time!_   
_[9:21pm]_

_******Shiro**_   
_I dunno [9:22pm]_   
_Remember that one time when you said that_   
_u hated me? Really hurt my feelings there_   
_Keith uwu [9:23pm]_   
_And lets not forget that one time you called_   
_me a jerk [9:23pm]_

_**Keith  
** Omfg [9:24pm] _

_**Shiro  
** Really cut me deep [9:24pm] _

_******Keith**_   
_There are times i am convinced that i did_   
_end up texting Lance and this is all a big_   
_elaborate prank that ill come to regret_   
_later on in life [9:25pm]_

_******Shiro**_   
_That’s just something ull have to_   
_find out then  o(≧∇≦o) [9:26pm]_   
_By the way! I’m starting to think the_   
_Universe has a Coffee shop AU_   
_kink [9:27pm]_

_**Keith  
** Don’t kink shame the universe Shiro [9:28pm] _

_******Shiro**_   
_Hey no to each their own tbh [9:29pm]_   
_But?? As weird as it sounds I think I found_   
_my own coffee shop crush today [9:30pm]_

_******Keith**_   
_I dont think its that weird, I mean college kids_   
_are known to frequent coffee places to get out_   
_next fix, so kinda stands to reaspn that we meet_   
_new friends, enemies and stuff there [9:31pm]_   
_cafes are the bars of the futue [9:31pm]_   
_but also that’s great! Did u talk to them??  [9:32pm]_

_******Shiro**_   
_Well said, ever think of double majoring in_   
_sociology? Looks like you’d be pretty good_   
_at it [9:33pm]_   
_But I did in fact not talk to him [9:33pm]_

_******Keith**_   
_I have enough student debt tyvm [9:34pm]_   
_But no fair Shiro u cant give me shit for not_   
_talking to my guy when you do the same_   
_fucking thing [9:34pm]_   
_Double standard [9:35pm]_

_******Shiro**_   
_Fair. And totally not double standard, u_   
_my friend have been pining after coffee_   
_guy for months and I just met mine this_   
_morning [9:37pm]_

_******Keith**_   
_You say that as if I talk or see the guy_   
_like every day or smth, ive literally only_   
_seen him like a total of two weeks if you_   
_add up all the says [9:40pm]_   
_days* [9:40pm]_

_******Shiro**_   
_My statement stands Keith [9:41pm]_   
_Didn’t you once say that u always_   
_see this guy on like tuesdays? [9:42pm]_

_******Keith**_   
_Not every tuesday but yeah that’s the day_   
_I get off earlier from my lecture so on those_   
_lucky days I get to see him [9:44pm]_

_******Shiro**_   
_Great, then what I propose is this: Next_   
_tuesday we both go to this coffee shop and_   
_im not saying stalk it, but i am saying stalk_   
_it and maybe just maybe we’ll get lucky and_   
_see them. And IF we do, we have to talk to_   
_them. No chickening out [9:45pm]_   
_Deal? [9:45pm]_

_**Keith  
** Deal [9:46pm] _


	5. Small World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to embed an image into the chapters, so I made them links, if someone wants to share the sacred info on embedding the image on here I would really appreciate it!~

**[Tuesday August 18]**

**_Shiro  
_ ** _Good luck!_ _b^_^)b_ _[7:39am]_

****_**Keith**  
_ _Its way too early for this [7:40am]  
_ _But thanks u too [7:40am]_

As Keith’s lecture was coming to an early close, he looked over the texts he and Shiro had sent over the course of the morning.

Tuesday had finally arrived, and with it an overwhelming sense of anticipation and dread. Keith had been spurred on by Shiro’s words a week ago and had been sure that he could carry out their plan. But now he wasn’t sure if he was ready.

Keith wasn’t necessarily getting cold feet, he just wasn’t sure he could muster up enough courage needed to talk to the guy at the café.

By the time Keith’s anxiety had reached the point to where he was bouncing his leg restlessly, the lecture hall was dismissed and Keith beelined out of the confining space.

For a single moment, Keith considered calling it off and heading back home, already planning an elaborate excuse to tell Shiro. He could say his class ran late that morning, it was rare but not completely unheard of. Or he could say that he got hit by a bus and had risen from a coma ten days later.

One of the benefits to not knowing who Shiro was in real life was that Keith could easily lie as to what he did and not fear the consequences of getting caught in his lie. Not that he had lied to Shiro before, it was just a possibility.

Keith’s traitorous feet had a different plan for him, though, as they lead him right into the cafe and to the counter.

Feeling farm more awkward to just turn on his heels and flee the scene, Keith resigned himself to his fate and ordered a hazelnut frappuccino.

_He may not even show up, and you’re freaking out over nothing, Kogane._ Keith chaisted himself as he settled into a seat and pulled out the book he had neglected during the lecture. Keith figured that he might as well start covering the lesson that he had been too distracted to pay attention to.

Keith wasn’t sure how much time passed between the first two chapters when he finally looked up to noticed that the café had become increasingly busy, more than he had ever seen. Nearly every table was overrun by a group of students or one with a laptop and at least three cups of coffee at their side.

It was odd, considering it wasn’t the end of the term yet, midterms were a far ways away and finals even more so. Chalking it up to a strange phenomena, Keith went to take a drink of his own cup only to find it empty.

“Hazelnut, right?” A voiced startled Keith out of his disappointment and had his eyes looking up at the guy he was hoping to avoid for once.

“Excuse me?” Keith looked from the outstretched cup and to the man with quickly reddening ears.

“I asked the barista what you ordered earlier… oh wow, I swear that sounded less creepy in my head, but ah, think of it as a peace offering for letting me sit with you?” he finished with an endearingly awkward smile.

Keith could only nod dumbly as he took the proffered cup and tried to piece the information together.

“You could have just asked, no need to buy me coffee.” Keith managed to say after a while, finally managing to make his tongue obey him. “But thank you.”

Keith’s café crush smiled sheepishly. “Of course, but I didn’t want to intrude on you empty handed.”

Keith and the stranger sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, “Quite the crowd isn’t it?”

Keith snorted, “That’s an understatement, whatever is happening today is putting finals week to shame.”

The laugh Keith was blessed with was better than anything his mind had dared to conjure up, it was deep yet melodious and very inviting. “You can say that again, my name’s Takashi by the way, thank you for letting me crash your table.”

“Keith, and really it’s not a problem, I’m the one indebted to you over the frapp.” Keith waved Takashi’s worries away.

“Keith, huh?” Takashi smiled, “That’s cool, I have a friend named Keith.”

_Lucky Keith,_ Keith hummed, “I don’t think I can say the same, you’d think I’d’ve met ten Keith’s in my life, but I sadly only know myself.”

“Trust me knowing your double is not all it’s cracked out to be.” Takashi mused, causing Keith to arch a brow in question.

“How many Takashi’s have you met? If you don’t mind my asking?”

“Oh none, explicitly. I have, however, met myself in a sense.” Takashi chuckles softly and points at himself, “I have a twin.”

“I would hardly call that that the same as meeting someone the same name as you, but I guess you win this round.” Keith relented with a fond chuckle of his own.

“Hey, we share the same surname, which in some cultures is more valued than the individual name of the person.”

“I’ll give you that one.” Keith grinned and took a sip of his drink.

After that the pair fell into a more comfortable conversation, and Keith was finding an eerie sense of deja vu with many things that he was hearing in the exchanged words. It tickled the back of his brain and it was on the tip of his tongue, there was just something so _familiar_ about Takashi that he couldn’t quite place and every time he thought he had it, Keith lost it in the wake of the man’s beautiful gray eyes.

Before he could figure it out, however, Keith’s phone buzzed insistently in his pocket until he fished it out with an apologetic glance at Takashi.

“I’m sorry.” he mumbled and nearly groaned.

Of course Lance would need him now.

****_**Lance**  
_ _Hey Keith, so listen, buddy, pal, bello [2:05pm]_  
_Dont be mad kay? but like can you come_  
_over? [2:06pm]_  
_And before you say no its kiiiiiiiinda_  
_important [2:07pm]_  
******Image Attached** [2:07pm]

“I’m sorry.” Keith repeated starting to gather his things, “My stupid friend somehow managed to get his fat head stuck in the railing of some stairs.”

“Oh.” Takashi sounded despondent, “I see, yes of course. Please, go see to your friend.”

Keith stilled, the tone in Takashi’s voice that had been warm and carefree now sounded distant and dejected and Keith cursed Lance for all he was worth. “Fuck. Shit, it sounds like a lame ass excuse doesn’t it? I swear it isn’t one of those ‘oh my friend’s car stopped working on the side of the road’ date ditching lies. He really is stuck.”

Keith showed Takashi his screen where he had opened up the picture Lance had sent him. And sure enough there was the cuban boy, beaming proudly at the camera as if his head wasn’t lodged in between the space of two stairway rails. Lance even went as far as to wink and give the camera a thumbs up.

“Oh.” Takashi blinked, “How did he…?”

“Trust me, with him it’s better not to ask the _how’s_ and just.” Keith shook his head. “I’m gonna kill him.”

Keith was adjusting his messenger bag when he paused and looked to Takashi apologetically again. “I had fun today, thanks… ah would you like to meet up here again?”

Takashi’s wilted expression softened as he gave Keith a smile, “I would like that very much. I have classes in the afternoon tomorrow and Thursday, how about same time Friday?”

“I’ll see you then, Takashi.” and so Keith left the cafe.

**_Shiro  
_ ** _Hey Keith, how did it go? [3:30pm]_

****_**Keith**  
_ _Surprisingly better than i would have  
_ _thought in all honesty, and u? [3:35pm]_

****_**Shiro**  
_ _Same, actually. Kinda ended a little too  
_ _abruptly, but what can u do, u know? [3:36pm]_

****_**Keith**  
_ _Tell me about it e.e my meeting was cut  
_ _short by Lance’s stupidity [3:37pm]_

****_**Shiro**  
_ _Lol, don’t tell me he crashed your meeting  
_ _with your cafe crush?? [3:37pm]_

****_**Keith**  
_ _Might as well have just grabbed a bulldozer_  
_and crashed the enitre cafe, but no it was_  
_much more spectacular than that, apparantly_  
Lance just cant let me have nice things [3:38pm]

_******Shiro**  
In Lance’s defense, I think you were kinda  
_ _due that new phone? [3:39pm]_

**_Keith  
_ ** _Dude whos side are u on?? [3:40pm]_

****_**Shiro**  
_ _The toilets?? Did u already forget who the  
_ _real victim was that day?? [3:41pm]_

**_Keith  
_ ** _I cant even with u omfg [3:42pm]_

******_Shiro_**  
_Lol I’m sorry it would be a crime if I_  
_didn’t take an opportunity that was_  
_basically handed to me [3:43pm]_

_******Keith**_  
_Fair enough I guess [3:44pm]_  
_So you two hit it off? Get his number? [3:44pm]_

_******Shiro**_  
_˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚  can u believe that_  
_I didn’t [3:45pm]_

_**Keith  
** I can, cuz same tbh [3:45pm] _

_******Shiro**_  
_We did say we will meet up later tho so_  
_there is hope [3:46pm]_

******_Keith_**  
_That’s good at least, was he everything_  
_you thought he was gonna be, like on a_  
_scale from 1 to 10, 10 being highest [3:47pm]_

_******Shiro**_  
_Honestly a solid 11, he was a little wary_  
_at first, but that was kinda my fault for_  
_being so straightforward, so nbd, also_  
_wanna know something interesting? [3:48pm]_  
_At least interesting to me lol [3:49pm]_

_******Keith**_  
_Woah, high praise already way to go_  
_mystery coffee shop guy [3:50pm]_  
_Sure, shoot [3:50pm]_

**_Shiro_ **  
_I’m sorry I’m gushing over my guy, I_  
_promise to return the favor to you in a_  
_sec, but get this, his name is also_  
_Keith, how weird is that, wait is it weird?_  
_I don’t want things to be weird for you_  
_ミヽ（。＞＜）ノ  [3:52pm]_

_******Keith**_  
_Lmao woah, that is pretty strange but not_  
_really uncommon I guess?? Tbh I’ve never_  
_met any other Keith’s in my life, but I mean_  
_I wouldnt be the one dating the dude so i_  
_dont see why itd be weird for me [3:54pm]_  
_As a Keith from birth u have my blessing to_  
_date a fellow Keith \O/ [3:55pm]_

_******Shiro**_  
_That makes perfect sense, tysm [3:56pm]_  
_Also?? Is it a Keith thing to not know_  
_any other Keiths? cuz my Keith didnt_  
_know any fellow keiths either [3:56pm]_

_******Keith**_  
_Sorry cant reveal that, super secret Keith_  
_oath, the SoK might kill me should i_  
_confirm or deny ur theory so [3:58pm]_

_**Shiro  
** SoK? Like attack on Titan? [3:58pm] _

_**Keith  
** What?? No lol the Society of Keith [3:59pm] _

_******Shiro**_  
_Makes sense, cant have u dying on me_  
_tho so i will not be asking any SoK_  
_related questions [4:00pm]_

_******Keith**_  
_I would appreciate continuing my existence_  
_thank you [4:01pm]_

_******Shiro**_  
_So before I launch into an essay long_  
_monologue of why cafe keith is a great_  
_guy, how did your meeting go? [4:02pm]_

_******Keith**_  
_I really think we hit it off. Honestly we talked_  
_about everythin and nothing at the same_  
_time, I learned that he’s a few years older_  
_than me, like a good five years [4:03pm]_

_******Shiro**_  
_Not bad of an age difference tbh, and it_  
_falls under the median age range i would_  
_think. And this isnt me shaming other_  
_couples im sure they’re happy how they_  
_make it work in their large age gaps [4:05pm]_

_******Keith**_  
_No yea I get you, my parents are about seven_  
_years apart, and normally that would be okay if_  
_it wasn’t my mom who was the older of the two_  
_she got a lot of crap over that and the fact that_  
_she was taller than my dad [4:06pm]_

_**Shiro  
** Didn’t you say your dad was like 6’1?? [4:07pm] _

_**Keith  
** Yep, my mom’s 6’4 [4:07pm] _

_******Shiro**_  
_And out of all those odds, you came out_  
_to be a smol keef [4:08pm]_  
_oh oh how tall is cafe guy ? [4:09pm]_

_******Keith**_  
_Tbh I didn’t ask his height, but Shiro he is_  
_tall, trust me after living amongst the talls all_  
_of my life, you know these things. Id say hes_  
_prolly like 6’1 or 6’2 [4:10pm]_  
_good god I really am my dads son aren’t i??_  
_if this doesn’t prove that theory nothing_  
_will [4:11pm]_

_******Shiro**_  
_Lmao, I also didn’t get a chance to ask_  
_my guy what his height was, but when_  
_he stood I noticed he was on the petite_  
_side of the height scale [4:13pm]_

_******Keith**_  
_Shiro, you know you can say short right?_  
_[4:14pm]_

_******Shiro**_  
_I dont think id feel comfortable with that_  
_it feels like one of those words only a small_  
_statured person can say [4:15pm]_

_******Keith**_  
_What are we a race lmao just say short_  
_Shiro its ok [4:15pm]_

_**Shiro  
** I’m good thanks lol [4:16pm] _

_******Keith**_  
_Wanna know something really bizarre but_  
_really cool? [4:17pm]_

_**Shiro  
** Of course shoot o(〃＾▽＾〃)o [4:17pm] _

_******Keith**_  
_My cafe guy is not only a twin, but he was_  
_also born on a leap year, isnt that like a one_  
_in a million odds? [4:18pm]_

_******Shiro**_  
_Uh?? Keith? [4:18pm]_  
_Bear with me for a second here, I’ll_  
_explain in a sec but could you send me_  
_a selfie?  [4:19pm]_

_******Keith**_  
_Um okay? I was expecting a more excited_  
_reply,but sure. I don’t usually take selfies_  
_but every now and then Kosmo gets me in_  
_his [4:20pm]_

  
_**Image attached**[ [4:20pm] ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/448359868261466132/516034370377875456/a5654bb3-39ee-4cf5-a2f7-e82e4f8fd8e0.jpg)_

_**Shiro  
** Oh my god [4:20pm] _

Keith furrowed his brows and pursed his lips at the response that his picture got. Keith admitted that he wasn’t the best looking guy around, and really it wasn’t like he expected Shiro to shower him in compliments. But Keith would be lying if he said the lack of _some_ positive reaction wasn’t disheartening. What did that “oh my god” even mean? Was there something Keith was missing?

Shiro had seen tons of pictures of Kosmo throughout the expanse of their friendship. So logically, Shiro really couldn’t be that surprised of Kosmo’s size.

So then what was it?

After five minutes passed Keith was about to type out a… actually he wasn’t really sure _what_ he was about to type out. A joke, an excuse, an apology? To what he would be apologizing for he had no idea really. _Sorry for not meeting your expectations? You okay over there?_

Keith wasn’t sure why he was getting so antsy, Keith had known Shiro for around five months now, they texted one another every day for a while now and Shiro knew more things about Keith than Pidge or Lance did. So really he shouldn’t be worried about the pause, maybe Shiro’s roommate had come back, or maybe Shiro got a call from his parents? It wouldn’t be the first time either of them had left the conversation of all of a sudden due to things outside of their control. But it was the first time that Keith was sitting on pins and needles for some sort of follow up response from Shiro.

Just as Keith was losing his mind over the implications of his lost friend, the three ellipses made themselves known again.

Keith eyed them with mounting anxiety and almost screamed in frustration when they completely vanished from view.

It went on like that a couple more times and Keith was ready to just chuck his phone to distance himself from it and his uncertain emotions. But finally, before he was able to throw his phone, a new text appeared.

****_**Shiro**  
_ _I’m sorry I just had to process smth [4:30pm]_  
_And I thin itd be easier if i showed you instead_  
_of telling u what it was [4:30pm]_

  
_**Image Attached**_ [[4:31pm]](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/448359868261466132/516034409502212102/WhatsApp_Image_2018-11-15_at_8.43.58_PM.jpeg) ****

Keith frowned as he clicked on the _Download image_ option to see the picture he was sent and waited anxiously for three seconds as the image transferred.

A string of profanities erupted out of Keith as he let his phone drop out of his hands before he actually threw it across the room.

At his feet, his phone buzzed again with a new message, but Keith couldn’t know what it said because the image of the guy he had been talking to for months now was staring up at him.

“Fucking hell.” Keith breathed out, unable to tear his gaze away from the sweet smiling man that was peering up at him from the screen. It was him. There was no mistaking him, not the adorable smile that displayed two dimples at either side of his face or the kind eyes and well defined jaw carved out by the Gods themselves.

Shiro had been Takashi the entire time. And Keith had literally ranted to Shiro about Takashi and how beautiful and perfect he was for _hours._

“Fucking shit.” Keith bemoaned as he buried his face in his hands in a sad attempt to stifle his humiliation.

Again his phone buzzed on the floor and Keith flinched when he realized that he was now getting a call from Shiro if Black on his screen was anything to go by.

Keith debated on ignoring the call and ghosting the person on the other end for a while longer but with a resigned sigh, he scooped up the phone and slid the icon for _Answer._

“Takashi?” Keith was hesitant, though there was a breathless laugh hidden underneath the name on his laugh.

Shiro, it seemed, reflected Keith’s mood perfectly. “Y-yeah, that’s me. I can’t believe all this time toilet victim Keith was the same Keith who sits and smiles at his phone in the café.”

Keith laughed, “Like you have room to talk, Shiro. You were laughing right along to whatever messages I was relaying to you. But fuck, out of all the odds.”

“Tell me about it.” Takashi chuckled, “It really is a small world, even with everyone at our fingertips we managed to meet before we could _meet_.”

“Yeah,” Keith agreed easily, losing some of his earlier tension. “I just can’t fucking believe I fucking freaked out _about_ you _to_ you! Oh my god.”

Shiro laughed, “So everyone’s wet dream, huh.”

_“Shiro!”_ Keith’s voice cracked with indignity. “Please I’m dying of mortification as it is.”

“Alright alright, I’m sorry I couldn’t help myself.” Shiro chuckled and finally, Keith could put a face to the friend he had met all those months ago.

“By the way.” Keith said clearing his throat, and completely changing the subject. “The guy in your picture… is he Matthew Holt?”

“Oh my god don’t tell me you knew Matt too.” Shiro groaned.

“His little sister is one of my closest friends.” Keith confirmed and pinched the bridge of his now. “Do you mean to tell me that the universe had placed us _so_ close to one another and we never even knew it.”

“What was it you said about kink shaming the universe?” Shiro asked with a laugh and Keith has to smile.

“Fine, fine I’ll let it go. Are we still on for friday by the way?”

“Of course, but I’m not ready to hang up yet.” Keith could already see Shiro giving him one of his bright dimpled smiles.

“Me either.” Keith couldn’t stop smiling even if he tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the two loveable idiots figured it out :D.
> 
> I /maaaay/ go back and add other random chats between them?? I dunno tbh but we'll see. Thank you so much for reading ^^ hope you all have a great holiday season!!


End file.
